


Second Time Around

by sillydragpoes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoharu is endgame i swear, Reincarnation!AU, Tumblr: makoharufestival, its a slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana has been dreaming of Blue eyes. There's something about them that feels familiar, but he isn't sure what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing to come out of the Makoharu festival I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST IT SOONER

Makoto stood in front of the school gates and watched the other students file on to the campus ahead of him. It had already been a rough day for him, and he was honestly debating on if he should skip class or not. 

Normally that thought would never ever cross his mind, but between the empty feelings he had been having, and the repetitive dreams, he wasn’t sure he could handle much at the moment. 

The dreams had started happening about a month ago, all featuring the same blue haired boy. His heart would race in these dreams; he could feel himself loving this boy he had never met in his waking life. And when he woke up the empty feeling would settle across his chest like a heavy fog.

This morning was no different. He wasn’t sure what his subconscious was trying to tell him, but he was tired of it playing these kinds of games.

Makoto stood in front of the gates a few seconds more, his mind going back and forth on what would happen if he were to skip. Finally the brunette sighed, he shifted his bag so that it was higher on his shoulder, and he walked onto campus.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was more or less uneventful, the teachers droned on in the background. It wasn’t until lunch that things began to pick up. 

“Mako-chan?”

Makoto looked up from his book, one that he had been trying to focus on for the better half of an hour; pink eyes were staring back at him. A smile played on Nagisa’s lips, a mischievous one that Makoto knew only too well.

“Hi Nagisa.”

“What were you thinking about? Ma. Ko. Chan~~?”

Makoto hadn’t realized that he was being that easy to read, he had hoped to avoid telling Nagisa about the dreams. He knew Nagisa would have a field day talking about the blue haired boy. Something like ‘star crossed lovers’ or ‘past lives’ would be the first things Makoto would hear. He was sure of it.

“Mmmm, nothing really.” Makoto smiled up at his friend, “Do you want to go eat lunch?”

“Yes!!”

“Alright, let’s go get Rei.”

Nagisa smiled at the thought, and didn’t wait for Makoto before he began to skip out of the class room. He hoped that Rei wouldn’t be too mad that he used him as an excuse to get out of whatever Nagisa had been originally planning.

“Rei!!! Rei-chan~~!”

Makoto watched from the doorway as Nagisa skipped into Rei’s classroom. Whatever homework Rei had been working on was quickly forgotten nearly as soon as the blonde boy had entered the room. Even from this far away Makoto could see Rei’s entire demeanor change. It was clear that Rei had feelings bordering the romantic side for his friend.   
Makoto felt his heart skip a beat; he hadn’t realized he had let his mind wander to the blue haired boy in his dreams. He could feel his face flush, and he did his best to hide it before Rei and Nagisa came out of the classroom.

“Oh, hello Makoto- sempai.”

“Rei-chan, we’re all in the same year, why do you call him Makoto- sempai?”

At that, the three boys walked to the roof of the school in ways to properly talk to Makoto. Nagisa was adamant that calling him sempai was too formal, after all they had been going to the same school for a few years now. But Rei was firm in his ways, and ‘Makoto sempai is just Makoto-sempai.’

When Nagisa asked which he preferred, Mako-chan or Makoto-sempai, he made sure to make it as clear as possible that he didn’t prefer one over the other.   
“You’re so nice Mako-chan~~”

“Thanks Nagisa.” 

The three boys began eating their lunches, the occasional comments from Rei about how Nagisa should really eat something healthier, and that no, strawberry cake is not a fruit.  
Lunch continued without a hitch, and before he realized it, school was over for the day. Makoto didn’t wait for his friends to join him before he left the campus.   
He had considered himself lucky enough to avoid Nagisa’s prying eyes once already, and didn’t want to test his limits.

The empty feeling that had followed him around all day had begun to work its way back into his body. He could feel himself get heavier, maybe he should have walked with Nagisa after all. Makoto ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes with the motion. Thinking back on it, walking with your eyes closed, even if only for a second, was a terrible idea.

“Ooof.”

Makoto stumbled back a few steps, though he managed to right himself at the last second. The other boy, however, had not been so lucky.

“Ah! I’m so sorry I should have been paying attention.”

Makoto scrambled to pick up the papers that had gone everywhere, the boy still sat on the floor. Makoto was too embarrassed to face him, he was sure that the day couldn’t possibly get worse.

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing the stranger speak. The empty feeling in his chest was making his stomach roll. He gathered the last of the papers and willed his body to turn around and see what was making his body feel this way.

As soon as he did, he mentally screamed. He knew that today was a bad day; it had been a bad week. He was sure that it would be a bad month, and maybe even a bad year.  
But blue eyes stared back at him. Blue eyes and blue hair, and he know without a doubt that this boy… well not a boy, he was clearly older than Makoto was, at least twice his age. None the less, he had been the one frequenting Makoto’s dreams. But Makoto had to know for sure.

“Have we met before?”

“Hmm?” The blue eyes were unwavering as they scanned quickly over Makoto. “No, I’m sorry. I think you might have me mistaken for someone else.”

“Oh..it’s just. I feel like we’ve met before.” Makoto handed the papers off to the man in question and tried to keep things light. 

“Ah well, maybe in passing then?”

“Oh…ah, maybe that’s it.”

The two were busy avoiding each other’s gaze; Makoto’s heart had made a new home in his stomach. From the corner of his eye Makoto watched as the man checked his watch, he was definitely the boy Makoto had been dreaming of. 

The man cleared his throat with a cough, and made a show to check his watch a second time.

“Well thank you for helping me pick up my papers.”

“Oh! No don’t worry about it! I should have been watching where I was going.” Makoto bowed slightly, a blush dusted his face.

“Maybe we’ll meet again. Then we can say we’ve met before.”

Makoto looked up in time to see the man smiling, it took every fiber of his being to keep from blushing ten shades darker than he already was.

 

“R-right!” Makoto nodded more than was necessary. “What should I call you? If that happens.”

“Ah, my name? Its Nanase Haruka.”

Haruka stood up straighter as he spoke his name, and held his hand out to Makoto. Makoto grabbed his hand and nodded. The hand shake was quick but the sudden contact made Makoto shiver. 

Before he could register what was happening, Haruka was already a figure in the distance. His head was filling with memories that he was sure weren’t his. Bathtubs, and pools, and those amazing blue eyes. His body began to ache again. Nanase Haruka had done something to him, it didn’t matter if he wanted to believe it or not.


End file.
